She is Perfect
by snow.white.ice
Summary: Make Out Session! Zutara Drabble, where Zuko loves his waterbender just the way she is. Rated T to be safe. May seem short, but I explain why inside. :D Complete, for now. I might add more drabbles later. **I added more** :D Rating: SC, L
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I read in another fanfic that a drabble is actually a fictional story that is only 100 words in length. This information blew me away and I thought it would be excruciatingly impossible to write one...and then I wrote this. I was right, it was hard to write and I went over 1 word so it's not really a drabble, but come on, ONE word. It is hard to get rid of just one without ruining what is already written. **

**So this is Zutara, though could apply to be any other heterosexual couple at all I guess. But I want it to be Zutara. So it is. ;D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't feel like one is needed this time seeing as no names were actually used....So i disclaim the _thoughts_ of it being related to Avatar/characters in any way...? Sure. That's ok.

__________________________________________________________________

Her hair was course and stiff, and yet completely tangle-free as he combed his fingers through it. The creamy brown skin on her neck was frozen; it felt more like kissing a smooth sculpture of ice as his lips were guided down to her collarbone.

Calloused hands, rough and dry took his face between them and brought it back to her lips. They were like her hands, dry, chapped, and prickly from the dead skin, but he didn't mind as his own hands brought her closer to him and a smile escaped him as she deepened the cold, prickly, dry kiss.

__________________________________________________________________

**I wrote this because in every other story Katara is described as soft, and silky, etc. But i just thought that because she is so travel-worn and can't exactly carry beauty products with her all the time, that she might actually be not so perfect....except to Zuko XD**

**Tell me what you think of it :D **

**I really liked this one, but my opinion can't count, so give me yours. ...Please O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So because I was so uninspired lately for my next chapter for "You'll Never Have to be Alone" I wrote this (which I was inspired for just this morning) I imagined it to be set on the cliff in that scene in "The Southern Raiders" where Katara was getting all mad at Zuko. Hope you like it, this is really just a snippit. Sorry in advanced for any errors, though I did reread it before posting. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar/characters, and now I don't even own the only channel that the show comes on *sobs*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zuko, you don't know what I went through. My life was uprooted and ruined, my childhood was taken from me, so don't try to make me show any sympathy to a spoiled, pampered Prince." She spit the words at him and indeed each on stung him like the venom of a rat-viper.

But as much as it hurt to have her say those things to him the anger was far more overpowering and so as she walked away like she was the only one who's had a hard life he yelled after her, "Stop!" And because he didn't expect her to actually listen to him he created an inescapable ring of fire around her. Now she had to turn to face him, though the expression wasn't helping the Prince's temper. She looked haughty and disgruntled in the smuggest way Zuko had ever seen.

He marched up to her and creating a gap in the ring with the flick of his wrist came up right to face her. "What are you doing? Let me go." She spoke with an even tone, but the growing anger was right under the surface, he could tell.

"No. You are going to stay here and listen." She crossed her arms and looked away like a little child. However this was unlike any other time Zuko had felt angry towards Katara. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him; he didn't let go as he began to talk. "You think that you're the only one who had a rough life? That you're the only one who has suffered in this group?" As her eyebrows came together, he could tell that she was about to say 'no', so he went on before she could, "Well you sure act like it." The color in her cheeks burned with indignation and slight embarrassment that she couldn't quite hide.

"You think that I had it easy, being a Prince all my life? Well you're wrong." Zuko said to her, "You don't even know how wrong you are." He muttered shaking his head.

Finally Katara pulled her face free of Zuko's grip as he let his guard down and retorted, "Look, I know you lost your mother and everything, but guess what so have tons of other people, I get that it wasn't just me who lost someone because of this war." The words came out harsh and blunt. Zuko laughed dryly.

The fire around them had been extinguished for a while now and Katara turned away from the Prince to walk away, but once again he stopped her, grabbing her wrist this time, his grip was steady, and he pulled her back. "I'm not done." He said, and for the first time since the North Pole incident Katara heard the regal tone in his voice that actually stopped her in her tracks allowing him to get a hold of her other wrist as well.

"It wasn't just my mother. My whole life was a battle, I always had to fight to keep myself from drowning. My sister and father were always trying to pull me under, and when my mom left, it was harder to stay up." Zuko's voice had become slightly distant without him realizing it and it was causing Katara to listen like she wanted to know and not because she couldn't get away. "I never had any real support after she left, except my uncle when he could; I was alone. At least you had your brother and a family that loved you." He didn't mean to but those last words came out invidious and actually made the waterbender cringe.

"You've no idea the demons that I faced, even after I was banished. I was lied to, beat down, and thrown away, but I fought Katara, just like you have, so don't think we are that different. I've made some bad decisions before, but for everything you are, you're just a little girl."

His grip loosened on her wrists signaling he was done with his speel. The fierceness in his voice was captivating and Katara's feet didn't move after she got her wrists back. Her immobility in turn kept Zuko where he was as well. They looked at each other, Zuko questioning and trying to interpret her next move, Katara simply taking in his expression and every previously overlooked detail on his face. Her hand began to reach up to the scar on his face and by reflex his shot up in attempt to stop hers, but once his mind realized who she was his hand fell back down to his side and her hand continued its ascend.

Zuko's eyes closed as her fingers traced the marred skin and her thumb stroked along the line that separated the scar from the smooth unharmed skin. However Zuko finally brought his hand to hers and gently stopped her, pushing her caressing fingers away. He let go and walked away without a word or a glance back at her, but before he was out of sight Katara called out, "You're right," as traitorous tears streamed down and streaked her cheeks. She could see him pause and hoped he would turn around, but not even a moment later he continued to make his way back to camp. Katara fell to her knees crying, her hands fisting around the long grass as she watched his small figure becoming even more indistinct as his words repeated in her head and she began to feel as if she were just a little girl.

__________________________________________________________________

**Do tell me what you thought. :) I took a few lines from a song that actually helped inspire this little snippit. A giant cookie to whoever knows the song :D **

**Thanks for reading!! (and to those waiting on the next chapter to my other story, I'm sorry, I will try to get that up soon, but I promise it's taking long because I want it to be good rather than rushed.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I wrote this because I'm tired and have been dying to upload SOMEthing! So I decided to write a TINY drabble. Hoping it would be quantitive, but it's not. It is however exactly fifty words. So I call it: Half Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar or anything related. All credit goes to Mike and Bryan. The quote goes to "The Princess Bride" (the book)

"Fuck you!"

"Excuse me!" she screamed.

"You heard me," he muttered, walking away.

"This wasn't my fault Zuko!"

He whirled around and glared. "Do I love you?" he snarled. "If your love was a damn grain of sand, mine would be a fucking universe of beaches."

Katara could just gape.

**Let me know any thought you had. :)  
BTW I promise, I've been working all summer on my other two chapter fics. Trying to finish them so I can upload w/o making readers wait centuries for another chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I felt like writing a little something :) Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Avatar: The Last Airbender-ness, and Zutara belongs to everyone ;)

She turned around smiling as the door opened. Jet stood in the doorframe, her face fell. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was ice.

"Just wanted to say hi," he smirked, and without being invited the overly arrogant boy walked in. Katara saw no real threat, but she remained wary, Jet was fickle.

"What are you here for?" she repeated now with him right in front of her.

Jet's bandaged hand held the Waterbender's chin, "I've missed you,"

* * *

"Goodnight," Sokka yawned as he passed by in the hall.

"Goodnight," returned the Fire Prince. He was glad the boy hadn't been suspicious of his wandering through hallways that were nowhere near his room. He came to the door he had been looking for. It was wooden and polished, identical to all the others, but he was accustomed to this particular door. Zuko turned the knob quietly and opened it.

* * *

Katara jumped as the door opened. Jet's face was less than an inch from hers as Zuko walked in. "Zuko!" she cried, pushing the freedom fighter off of her. The initial surprise left the Prince's face and was replaced with anger. She almost imagined him baring his teeth.

"Jet," he said straining to stay quiet in the night, "Get the fuck out." Of course stubborn as he was, Jet stood his ground.

"What're you gonna do Fire Nation?" He had the gall to leer at the fuming Firebender.

Katara knew what it looked like, "Get the hell out!" she yelled at Jet in a whisper, pushing at his arm. Zuko couldn't start a fight, for all the others knew Jet being in Katara's room was none of his business.

"Leave and I won't –"

"Calm down Prince Charming," the brunette boy cut him off. He sauntered towards the open door, and before stepping out winked at Katara. Zuko, having had enough pushed the other boy out and slammed the door disregarding the lateness of the hour.

His eyes turned to meet blue and he saw the tears forming, but there was also anger. He was relieved.

**I love Jet, it was just convenient to use him in this. I like Katara in canon was taken by his smooth, confident, awesomeness. Don't hate, b/c I definitely don't.  
Let me know how you liked it, didn't like it, anything :) (I just NOW learned about this "insert horizontal ruler" thing :O)  
Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm practicing to perform a Pacific Islander dance, it has a lot of hip shaking and has a really tropical feel to it. Well that was my inspiration. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avater: The Last Airbender/characters. I don't even own the dance :P

Zuko stared as the brilliantly lit courtyard filled with women dressed as scantly as the harsh cold of the South Pole would allow. This was his favorite part of visiting the snowy wasteland. Only this time Katara was of age and would be joining the other women.

Such performances were only seen during large celebrations and feasts. The Fire Lord visiting warranted a feast, thought Zuko in a moment of arrogance as he made himself comfortable, sitting next to Sokka who sat next to Suki.

His eyes immediately found his friend among the other blue women, and followed her as she took her place in the circle around the fire. The group was small, there not being many women to fit the age criteria that this specific dance called for.

Earlier that afternoon Katara had let it slip to him that she would be participating in the dance. She explained that it was for the sake of fertility (and chuckled when a light blush creeped onto his cheeks), and therefore it was only appropriate for women between the ages of sixteen to thirty to take part.

Drums began to pick up a fast infectious rhythm and the women who had been kneeling in the snow slowly began to rise up. Zuko watched Katara, the slow smooth movement as her hips moved with the music. Flutes laced in with the beating creating a soothing song.

The women moved their hands to the music, graceful, like the waves of the oceans, and slowly deliberately twirled. Katara's face was calm and completely enthralled in the rhythm. Zuko doubted she was even aware of her audience anymore.

Her hand went to her hair, as did every other woman's, while the other reached out and gracefully twirled by the wrist. And the whole time her hips waved, her skin tight dress showing off every effort.

As the dance continued Zuko took in each step, knowing it was not every day that he would have to chance to experience such a spectacle.

And Agni help him when Katara wiggled her hips down into a kneel, her hands continuing their fluid motion. Then shimming back up had the same effect on him. It all made him want to go up to her and move his body along with hers. Every dip, bend, he wanted to be as close to her as possible, complimenting every move she made.

Zuko snapped out of his day dreaming with the help of Sokka's voice: "Suki, you're of age, you should have danced too," his tone teasing. Suki simply smiled, rolling her eyes and kissed Sokka on the cheek.

Once the dance was done (too soon in Zuko's opinion) he joined everyone in applauding the women and wishing them fertility for their efforts. Such things about the Southern Water Tribe made the incredible cold worth enduring.

Katara walked up to her brother, Suki, and Zuko, smiling. Sokka congratulated her on her first time being included in the ritualistic dance and gave her a hug. She and Suki just smiled at each other as if saying that they would discuss everything later. When her eyes finally met Zuko's her expression of indifferent happiness did not change. "You were great," he said trying to keep his voice steady. Katara's eyes twinkled as she thanked him.

Then the two girls, both of age, walked away arms linked, heads bent together quietly talking and laughing. Zuko watched as she went towards another sitting area, _of age_ he mused, and a slight tug at the edges of his lips appeared without his full consent.

****

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, I tried to describe the dance movements as clearly as possible without sounding like a manual.  
Thanks for reading! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this one because someone requested it. :D I liked writing it because I did it at two in the morning in a warm cozy bed. :D ****(For all we know, this could have been canon) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender/characters

* * *

Zuko didn't care that she didn't know. Didn't know how his heartbeat went erratic, that his breath sometimes got caught in his throat because he'd forgotten how to breathe, and even that there was the occasional dream where he saw himself finally getting what he wanted.

He didn't care that she had hated him. It saved him the trouble of worrying that she'd see his bad side. What a horrible understatement…She had experienced all his yelling, temper, and cruelty. Now he had nothing left but all the good, and she would slowly be able to see it as he gradually revealed himself.

He didn't care that she was beautiful. It definitely did not go unnoticed by him, but he had seen plenty of attractive women throughout his travels. Somehow none of them held a candle to Katara. She was just stronger, more determined, a fighter. That was sexier than any physical attribute, that she could hold her own, even overpower, in a duel against him.

He didn't care that she was in love. That's the way the world worked after all. He saw her with Aang, the touches, the kisses, the smiles. It caused him physical pain and he had been forced to walk away on more than one occasion. Nonetheless, the important thing was that he saw those touches, kisses and similes and saw what they did to her. It was hard to ignore how genuine she became in those moments. How she smiled and it was like sunlight. She was the sunlight. And that was enough. All the murmurs of his heart and the flickers of his breath, all the jolts in his chest and the feelings he had to swallow, they all were rendered obsolete so long as she was happy.

* * *

**This is another song inspired snippet. **

**the band is Trading Yesterday. I'll let you figure out the song. ;)  
Let me know what you think about it :) and I'm alway open to suggestions and I guess I'm pretty open to requests.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here referencing to Avatar the Last Airbender

**Yeah, it's short, but then again we only remember life in moments right :) Just a 'moment' between Zuko and Katara.**

* * *

"What is your problem Katara?" Zuko exclaimed.

"You." He simply frowned at her, hiding his surprise at such a blunt answer.

Zuko had to admit to himself that unfortunately when it came down to it he was an idealist. When he at first realized his destiny everything seemed very straight forward and promising. Once Aang's group accepted him as an ally, he would teach the Avatar Firebending and make sure he was strong enough before fighting the Fire Lord. Never did poor naïve Zuko consider that some of the group members would hold everlasting grudges against him due to his past actions. Never did he thing that he'd have to keep up his defenses around the "Good Guys".

Katara smacked reality into him hard. He had taken to avoiding her, focusing all his energy into Aang's training. Any unavoidable interaction was handled with curt politeness. In the end he had to commend her persistency, never missing an opportunity to criticize him or make a snide comment on his behalf. In the end no one could blame him for losing his temper, anyone would when faced with such cruel behavior.

This was one of those times where Katara's cutting words reached beyond the line he had generously drawn for her. Katara glared, daring him to say something, her cheeks never losing their tinge from the pounding blood under her skin. Zuko decided the effort wasn't worth it. He had been exhausted and just let his anger get away from him. Anyways, words of any sort would not help him win this war. So he shrugged his shoulders and smirked as if completely untouched by her ferocity. Her face dropped and he walked away, now with a genuine smirk on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
